How the nightmare began
by That Awkward DJ
Summary: A little silly story I wrote to help cure my block! :) OctaScratch if you squint. The two ponies recall how they actually became friends in the first place!


"You retract yourself, Scratch!"

"Make me!"

It was a very stormy night in the small town of Ponyville. The two ponies, being forced to remain in the same house for more than 5 minutes, were in yet another squabble.

"How _dare_ you insult my fine art when the _only_ form of music you make is garbled gibberish?!" The refined cellist snorted, tilting her nose upright.

"At least _my_ gigs aren't attended by snooty old ponies!" The loud DJ responded, stomping her hoof.

"Everypony who goes to your shows are drunk weirdos!" Octavia shouts in Vinyl's face, forcing her to even forget the situation they were in.

"Well...You are!" Vinyl said, unsure of herself and red-faced. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Octavia scoffed and trotted off into her room as well. She plopped down on her bed.

"Ugh! Why were we even friends to begin with!?" She groans, her face in her hooves.

"Because of the gala!" A small voice shouted. Octavia huffed.

"Are you _eavesdropping_?!"

"N...No..."

"Well...whatever. What do you mean 'at the gala'?" Octavia asks, opening the door, causing Vinyl to stumble into her hooves, having been pressed against it. She quickly shoots up and forces a cocky grin.

"I'm glad you asked." She throws an arm around her and sticks out her other one, as if pointing to something. "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

...

"Ugh...Mom! Why do I have to wear this stupid dress?!" A young cream-colored filly asked, her voice cracking cutely.

"Because, Vinyl...you can't just show up to the Grand Galloping Gala wearing nothing! It's a special event." A mare with a bright red mane and tail replied, adjusting a colt's bow tie.

The filly sighed. "But Long Play doesn't have to wear one!"

The afore mentioned colt swatted his mother away, fixing it himself, but it was still crooked. "I have to wear a tux, and you don't see me complaining, sis..." Vinyl let out a bratty huff and folded her arms.

"I only agreed to this so I could see _dad..._ You said he'd meet us here!" She whined, removing the bow from her head. Long Play craned his neck to look at their mother, who was making an expressionless face.

"I told you two, he _said_ he was coming, don't look at me." She seemed to quickly try to change the topic, as small foals tended to easily have their focus changed to something else. "Look, you guys aren't the only foals here! Why don't you go make some friends while I chat with Miss Windy Wishes?"

Vinyl scanned over the room, there were only a few other foals her age there, it seemed. However, one caught her eye; A filly with a neatly groomed dark mane and tail, donning a rather sad expression as she stood next to what only was assumed to be her mother. Long Play seemed to catch Vinyl's gaze.

"She seems sad, go ask her what's wrong." He instructed, still trying to keep his bow tie down. She nodded and walked up to the filly, a certain bounce in her step emphasized her over-confidence.

"Hi..." She started off, startling the filly, making her squeak. "Oh, sorry! I was just wondering if you're OK? You look sad."

The foal in question quickly stood up straight and adjusted her mane. "Hello...I'm alright." She answered plainly, in an English monotone. Vinyl tilted her head.

"Okay...Well, my name's Vinyl!" She popped up her hoof for a hoof-bump with a crooked smile. The other pony shook her hoof instead.

"I am Octavia," She smiled a bit, shyly. "It's nice to meet you." Vinyl smiled back.

"You wanna hang out? I'm so bored here..." Octavia's eyes seemed to light up.

"Yes, that sounds fun." Vinyl perked up at the response. "Mother, may I go play with her?" She asked politely. The mare in question shifted her gaze to the fillies.

"I suppose so. But be sure to return shortly."

"Yes, mum."

 **I normally have a rule that each chapter is at least 1000 words...but I was so excited that I cured my block, that I couldn't help it! I know it's a little rushed and kinda bumpy, but your criticism is much appreciated!**


End file.
